Yet Another Redhead
by otakubandgeek
Summary: Orihime is underage and living alone. It's about time someone found out and sought out her family. Who live in England. And go by the last name Weasley. Flames will be used to increase my skills as an arsonist.
1. Chapter 1

Ok folks, it has been far long since I wrote fanfiction and this is my first time posting. Feel free to flame, I'll feel free to use my skills at arson. I read a story a long time ago where Orihime discovered she was related to the Weasly's. How could I resist? Don't own. Sue me and you'll get a big headache.

Arthur Weasley was a man of simple values. Eating with his family, for example. Things such as putting in a hard days work or tinkering with a muggle device left him feeling pleased and relaxed. Arthur Weasley was currently feeling neither pleased nor relaxed.

He was sitting at his kitchen table staring at the letter he had received earlier. To say the contents shocked him was an understatement. He rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes and glanced at his watch, a muggle item the boys had given him last father's day. The numbers seemed to glare at him, as if even they knew it was no time to be awake. Molly had gone to bed before he even arrived home, him having to pull yet another late night at the office. The house seemed empty with all the children at school. He would need to explain things to them before they got home for break, he thought absently.

Then again how do you explain something like this? Molly and he had broken ties with his brother before Charlie was born. It had been a result of mutual dislike. Though the two had never been close, they had never hated each other. They hadn't spoken in years. Still, things had definitely changed. Apparently Joseph had changed his name, moved to Japan of all places, gotten married, and had two children.

Why Arthur wasn't informed earlier, he didn't know. However the letter had arrived informing him that it didn't really matter. Arthur took a sip of his long cold tea. His brother was dead. His sister in law he had never met was dead. And he was the closest living relation to his niece and nephew. His muggle niece and nephew.

He would need to talk to Molly tomorrow. Then go to the Ministry and try and get the paperwork sorted out. After all, it was hard to become the legal guardian of a human when your entire world didn't exist. He'd need a fake job, address, school history, anything and everything to make things look as if he had been living in the muggle world his entire life. He stood up stiffly and placed his empty cup in the sink with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be an incredibly tiring day.

Arthur climbed downstairs the next morning to find Molly scurrying around in a panic. Breakfast was cooking itself while the dishes washed themselves in the sink and half a dozen other chores simultaneously worked towards completion.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for work! I have breakfast going right now and your lunch is almost done. Just give me one minute and-" Molly stopped when she caught sight of Arthur's face. "Why dear, what's the matter? You look horrid, are you feeling well?"

Arthur shook his head and tried to pull himself together, he needed to be calm to have this conversation. "I'm fine honey. And don't worry about lunch, I took the day off."

He caught sight of Molly's shocked face and couldn't resist smiling. He was famous for going to work no matter what and announcing a random personal day was about as unexpected as if he had come down stairs and announced he was bored with muggle technology and wanted to become a juggler.

"Take a seat dear, I need to tell you something."

Arthur watched as Molly slowly sat down watching him nervously. He sat across from her and let out a loud sigh.

"Do you remember my brother Joseph?"

The effect was immediate. Molly's eyes flashed and the room seemed to drop several degrees. When she spoke her voice was cold.

"What about him? Has he called to send insults? Or maybe ask for some cash?"

Arthur couldn't really oppose his wife's words. While he and his brother shared mutual dislike Molly and Joseph loathed each other.

"He's dead Molly."

Molly's hand flew to her mouth. She stared at her husband then rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, Arthur. I'm so sorry," she breathed.

Arthur let out a sigh and began stroking her hair. "It's all right Molly. It doesn't really hurt like losing a brother should. I hadn't thought of him in years until yesterday. But that's not what I need to talk to you about. He left behind two children Molly, his wife

died as well. The letter didn't give details, only asked for a meeting, but they asked if we could become the child's guardian."

Molly tightened her hold on her husband. "Of course Arthur. How could we do anything else? I won't leave any family of mine out in the cold, poor little mites." She stood up and began bustling around again. "Just let me get cleaned up and we can go to the lawyers' office, what was the name? Oh and we should stop at the Ministry while were out to get the proper forms. Now where's my shawl?"

Arthur smiled at his love as she hurried to get ready. Only his love could be so open hearted. She could be brash and was prone to scolding him, but that only increased his love. Who else besides his Molly would agree to take in the children of an old adversary without a second thought? Only his Molly.

Arthur and Molly sat in the waiting room of _Smith&Hardings Lawyer Offices_. When Arthur had shown up at the posh offices he had been shocked to say the least. The receptionist had immediately told them to take a seat and that Mr. Smith would be with them momentarily. Despite not having an appointment. (Arthur had a sneaking suspicion several clients had been bumped for them, but as for why he had no clue. It was a simple case of guardianship, right?) Now, surrounded by lush carpets and ornate lamps, Arthur was beginning to think things might not be so simple. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasly? Mr. Smith will see you now."

Arthur stood up quickly, Molly firmly at his side, and nodded to the receptionist before entering the office. If possible this room was even moor ornate then the last, a large mahogany desk sat in front of a wall of framed certificates and awards, and the far wall was made completely out of glass overlooking, not the city street below, but a serene lake. Behind the desk sat a man. He rose to his feet immediately and walked around his desk to greet the two in front of him.

"My name is Harold Smith and I must apologize for requesting you on such short notice." The man shook Arthur's hand before lifting Molly's hand to his lips gently. "I am glad you were able to make it."

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances above Smith's head. What was all this. Smith dropped Molly's hand and moved to seat behind his desk motioning for them to be seated. They quickly sat themselves and Mr. Smith smiled at them before letting his gaze become serious. "I called you here on such short notice because it is important that you take custody of the child immediately."

"Child? There are two children sir. It said so in the letter you sent."

Mr. Smith sighed and looked sadly at Arthur. Again he felt a twinge of unease.

"This is very complicated Mr. Weasly."

Molly took this as an opportunity to speak up.

"We are well aware the children live overseas and were raised as muggles but-"

Mr. Smith raised his hand. "Mrs. Weasly, I'm sorry but if that were the case a lawyer of my caliber would not have been assigned this case."

Molly opened her mouth to protest but froze as his words sunk in. A frown settled on her features and she leaned back in her chair slowly.

"What exactly is the problem, Mr. Smith?" asked Arthur.

The feeling in his stomach intensified and was now clenching threateningly.

"That is why I have called you here."

Arthur and Molly sat in the kitchen in silence. They had not spoken since they left the lawyers office and apparated directly home. The thoughts of both centered on the lawyers' appointment earlier that day.

"_The case is extremely complicated. Apparently neither of the children has lived with the parents for years."_

"_What?!" _

_Arthur stared at the man, mouth hanging open._

"_Your nephew ran away with the little girl when she was a toddler. We are almost certain there was some sort of abuse going on. Apparently both your brother and his wife had a severe drinking problem, and both had expressed desires for a second son. We believe that the son ran away out of fear for his sisters' safety. He was twelve at the time and dropped out of school to support his sister."_

_Molly's hands covered her mouth in shock, and Arthur continued to stare at the man, not quite believing what he was hearing. Sure Joe was a real bastard, but he would never hurt a child. Right?_

"_This continued for seven years. Then, and I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your nephew was killed in an accident. Your niece has lived on her own since then."_

_Arthur continued to stare at the man. A shout broke the silence._

"_How could this happen?! Two children can't just raise themselves! Even muggles must have SOMETHING, something to prevent the abuse, or prevent children from living on their own!"_

_Molly's voice broke at the end and she furiously wiped her eyes. Arthur wrapped his arm around her and nodded in agreement. "Surely something could have been done before now?" He practically growled out. Mr. Smith simply shook his head._

"_It seems they slipped through the cracks. The important thing is we discovered it at all. Any item that appears in the newspapers or such concerning former witches or wizards is always reported. We followed up on your brothers' death and were led to discover his children. I am terribly sorry for what has happened but now we can only prevent future damage."_

The remainder of the meeting was spent going over details.

Arthur glanced over at his wife. Her face was twisted into a soft frown and she was slowly drumming her fingers on the table top.

"It'll be all right love."

Molly softly smiled at her husband, her gaze still far away. The smile vanished quickly though.

"He was younger then Ron when he dropped out of school. Younger then Charlie when he died."

Arthur sat in silence, knowing her words were true.

"She's around Ron's age. And she's been all alone for so long."

Arthur stood and pulled Molly into a gentle hug.

"She won't be anymore, love. Mr. Smith is going to sort everything out, and we'll have her in our care by the time the kids get home from Hogworts."

Arthur shifted through the papers he had received at the lawyers' office and picked up a photo. It was the muggle kind, and neither moved nor anything else for that matter. The picture was a mug shot, a 'yearbook photo' he had called it, of a young teenager. The girl had long red hair and was grinning happily at the camera. Her blue-gray eyes focused at the camera. They were bright, even in the picture and seemed to radiate kindness.

"Orihime Inoue." he whispered. His niece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Greetings friends! I would just like to thank everyone who read, everyone who reviewed, and everyone who added my story to alerts/whatnot. That made me blush with happiness. I hope you like this and am letting you know I'm taking a few liberties with the timeframe because I haven't finished Bleach and have heard scary rumors that I am ignoring for the sake of my sanity. Go with it. That being said, please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If you do you'll get my sore back, pained gut, fresh bruises and bitchy/sleepy mood swings. Actually, please sue me.

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter Two**

Orihime was pulled back to reality by someone waving a hand rather close to her face.

"Eh?"

Tatsuki pulled back with a sigh, "Orihime! Were you spacing off again? The bell just rang! We're one day closer to summer vacation!"

Orihime smiled up at her friend as she began to gather her things, "Sorry Tatsuki! I was just wondering how Godzilla breathes both under water and on land when he doesn't seem to have any scuba gear."

"Uh… I don't know Orihime. Hey! Wanna come over my house for dinner? I'm not sure what we're having, though…"

The redhead smiled at her friend, "I'm sorry Tatsuki. I'd love to but I need to get some cleaning done tonight. I want to get it done now so I don't need to worry over the weekend."

"Well, if you're sure. How 'bout I drop some off at your house later? My mom won't mind. I can bring my new FuMP CD if you'd like." The raven haired girl smiled down at her friend. Orihime was practically beaming as she gave her consent while offering to prepare dessert for the evening. Tatsuki waved off the offer quickly, she wanted to visit her friend, not the hospital. Sure love was blind, but unfortunately it didn't affect taste buds. The girls exited the school cheerfully before going their separate ways. They would unite later in the evening. They would spend hours laughing, eating, and chatting; and would separate still joking, knowing they would see one another in class shortly. Neither knew that this would be the last visit the girls would share for quite some time.

* * *

Arthur was not sure of this. He knew it was necessary of course. The girl, Orihime, he quickly corrected, needed to be moved quickly. The lawyer explained that they needed to go as fast as possible in order to prevent any problems. "A quick, clean break" he had called it. If they took things slowly their lies might be seen through, and that would make things very difficult indeed. No hints could be reviled to the muggle world, and Orihime couldn't be given the chance to tell anyone where she was going. If friends actually tried to find the address they would find nothing, but it might raise a few suspicions. It made sense, perfectly logical. But it seemed cruel. Not the kind of thing to be done to a child, let alone family. It had the air of a kidnapping. Even if it was for her own good Arthur doubted she would understand. 'It's what needs to be done, to keep her safe.' He reminded himself as he straightened his tie. He was lucky he had spent several weeks studying muggle clothing before. It still felt unnatural, but at least he looked like an upstanding man.

"Arthur! It's time to go!" Molly's voice carried up the stairs.

With a last adjustment to his tie Arthur grabbed his bag. Mr. Smith, some of his employees and Arthur were flooing to Japan today. Tomorrow they would bring his niece home, 'And this will all be settled.' He mentally added.

The children would be arriving today. Molly would have to settle things alone, but it couldn't be helped. They had kept from telling the children, wanting to tell them face-to-face rather then through some letter, of fireplace. Information like this deserved to be delivered in person. Arthur sighed as he reached the bottom steps. Molly was at his side in a moment: straightening his tie, picking invisible lint from his jacket, and making small sounds of displeasure the entire time.

"Now don't forget anything! You have your toothbrush? Now stay calm, and don't worry about-"

Arthur interrupted her midbabble with a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry, sweet. I'll be back tomorrow night, with Orihime. Everything will be just fine."

Molly smiled softly at him while trying to smooth his hair. "I know, dear. It just feels wrong. A new member of our family is all alone right now. She could be alone and sad, I'll feel better once she's here. She'll be happy and safe with a nice family to protect her."

Arthur smiled at her, "Well I'll just hurry up and go bring her back then."

The two shared a gentle kiss before Arthur left. The house immediately seemed to let out a sigh, already missing the father of the house. Molly quickly dabbed at her eyes and straightened her apron. It would do no good to look upset in front of the kids. It was time she left to get them anyway. Molly suddenly let out a loud groan. With Arthur gone it meant she had to drive to the station.

* * *

Lunch time arrived quickly the next day. Orihime sat in the courtyard laughing as Tatsuki and Keigo loudly debated the pros and cons of televised wrestling.

"None of those morons know how to fight! They're just a bunch of sissies!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Oh yeah?!" Keigo made a valiant attempt to match her volume. "Then what about the blood huh?! It's ON CAMERA!"

"It's FAKE BLOOD!!!!!"

Orihime chuckled to herself before offering a sample of her lunch to Ishida. He shook his head vehemently at the offer before turning his attention back to his current sewing project. Orihime shrugged, she felt bad about him missing such a delicious meal as her chocolate curry with hot sauce dumplings, but many of her friends missed out on her culinary skills. Such a shame. Orihime quickly popped another one in her mouth. Mmmm!!! Delicious.

"Will Orihime Inoue please report to the main office immediately? Orihime Inoue to the main office immediately."

The group was silent as the PA system silenced itself.

"Jeeze, what 'ya do Orihime?" Tatsuki punched Ichigo for the statement.

"She didn't do anything!! It's probably just something about next year's schedule."

Ichigo rubbed his smarting head, "Fine, forget I said anything. Man."

Orihime, meanwhile, had gathered her things and gently pushed off Chizuru, who had declared no one could take her Hime away.

"Don't worry guys, I kind of doubted they'd let me take five electives anyway, I'll sort it out in a sec and be right back!"

Tatsuki paused in her argument with Ichigo, "All right Orihime, I'll see you later!"

Orihime waved before hurrying towards the main building. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone hurried to gather their belongings and run off to class. Ishida had just packed away his project when he saw a notebook on the ground. He stooped to pick up the book and frowned when he saw it was Orihime's. 'Oh well, I'll drop it off at her house after school.' Decision made, Ishida placed the notebook in his bag and hurried to class, it wouldn't do to be late.

* * *

Orihime knocked on the office door softly before opening the door. The receptionist looked up and smiled at the young girl.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, I was called down?" Orihime quickly bowed and tried to stop from fiddleing with her skirt. Even if it was just to fix her schedule she absolutely HATED having to come to the main office. The place seemed to ooze evil aimed at any student forced to enter its depths…maybe they killed them here and turned them into zombies…that would be bad, she had enough of death with the Soul Society and Hollows to worry about… Orihime realized the receptionist was staring at her. "Uh?"

The receptionist sighed. Why did she always end up with morons? "The principal is in his office, he would like to see you."

Orihime bowed again and hurried towards the office. 'What did I do wrong? I can't think of anything, I've kept my grades up. There's no way he could have noticed my disappearance whenever Hollows appear…If he did, I'll need an excuse for skipping school.'

Orihime took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A brisk "Come in!" was called out.

Orihime entered quickly, "You wanted to see me sir?"

And everything went black.

* * *

Arthur tried to unclench his fists as his niece collapsed. It was over. Now he just had to bring her home. Mr. Smith rose from behind the principals desk, "That went smoothly."

Arthur just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Come Mr. Weasly. We'll go to her house and take some clothing."

Arthur nodded while staring at his niece. It was his first time seeing her in person. Seeing her passed out in the arms of a Smith&Hardings employee caused his stomach to curl.

"Susan!"

The "receptionist" entered the room, yet another Smith&Hardings employee.

"Yes Mr. Smith?"

"We're leaving."

"Of course, sir."

The woman quickly removed the spells from the real principal and receptionist. They would awake in ten minutes with a slight headache and no clue that they had missed any of their day at all.

"Mr. Weasly?"

Arthur shook himself and just nodded to Mr. Smith.

With a loud pop all occupants of the room were gone, leaving no trace as to them ever being their. Except for a small burst of spiritual residue.

* * *

Ishida's, Chad's, and Ichigo's eyes met in the classroom. All three had felt the burst of spiritual pressure, but all three were confused. It wasn't a Hollow or someone from the Soul Society dropping in for a visit. It was close, but there was no screams to signify some new sort of bloodthirsty spirit. The spike of pressure leveled off quickly and the three continued with their class work. Unless it was dangerous there was no reason to skip class, they had missed enough class lately. Ishida glanced at the empty desk of Orihime. She hadn't come back to the classroom after she was called to the office. 'Maybe she needed to go home?' he checked over his answers one more time. He'd go over tonight with the notebook and make sure everything was all right, maybe she had finally gotten sick from eating those, what was it? Chocolate curry dumplings or something? Ugh. It was a wonder she was alive at all, the way she ate.

* * *

Molly Weasly stood anxiously in the station waiting for her brood to appear. Driving had been a nightmare. The cars were swerving everywhere, and there were _so_ many gears to choose from…Next time she met a boggart she knew what she would see. That car. She quickly smiled as Fred and George came bursting through the wall, Ron chasing them. Ginny and Harry followed more slowly, Hermione bringing up the rear after waiting the proper time to follow. As soon as the twins reached her they scooped her up in a hug. She laughed and ruffled their hair before passing around hugs and kiss's and "Oh how thin you are!" 's.

"Hey Mum, where's Dad?" Ron enquired while trying to balance his trunk and Pegwin's cage.

Molly took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you, kids. I'll explain it all when we get home."

"Is everything all right, Mum?" Ginny quietly asked.

Molly pulled her daughter into a hug. "Of course it is dear. Now hurry up, we need to get home before that blasted car acts up again."

The Weasly children exchanged glances. Something was definitely up, but besides that…

Ron voiced the question on everyone's mind, "Mum drove?"

**Author's Note: I also don't own FuMP. Go Google it right now! It's worth it, hysterical. I saw them perform live at Connecticon. Yay! Also, I know people say it a lot but please do review. It only takes a few seconds and they encourage me to write and keep me out of depression (if you think it's pathetic that I need reviews from strangers to keep me going- YOU'RE RIGHT) Hope you enjoyed it! Oh! I learned how to put the lines in! Sorry about the lack of lines in the last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! I have some important things to share with you today! First off thank you for all the reviews. Virtual muffins to all! Second I want to send a special thanks to the people who kindly corrected me. Thank you for not only correcting me but also not being rude about it. So, to clarify it's WEASLEY. Sorry. Also Sora ( Orihime's brother) raised her legally. Even if it was barely legal, poor kid. More apologies. I'd fix it, and I could fix the story around it without to much trouble, but I don't know how to!!!!! SORRY!!!!! Also VERY IMPORTANT I need info on Orihime's fairy attacks. Her sequence of things she says, who is used in each attack, and which one is which. The quicker I get it the quicker I can update. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. If you sue me today you'll get my hardcore insomnia. School year consists of me getting about four hours of sleep. Sometimes five. Hmmmm… SUE ME!!!!!!!!**

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter Three**

Molly Weasley sat at the table nervously. Arthur had said he would be here tonight, it was already ten. She had cleaned and recleaned the house all day trying to hide her nerves and excitement behind the everyday chores. They were tight in space but she had, in no uncertain terms, ordered Ron and Harry to share the twins' room. Hermione and Ginny would share, but that was nothing new. Orihime could move in with Ginny later but in the beginning it would probably let her have her own space while she adjusted. Ron hadn't even protested the loss of his room. Then again, she hadn't expected him to.

_Everyone trooped into the house quietly. The car ride from the station had been spent in complete silence, the result from the combination of Molly Weasley's _interesting _driving and the surprise news that awaited them at home._

"'_K Mum, what's happening?" Fred leaned against the wall, George nodded mirroring his twin's actions._

_Molly Weasley bit her lip, brows pulled into a frown. Finally she took a deep breath._

"_Everyone sit." Everyone scurried to grab a seat. The twins remained against the wall while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny snagged the couch. Molly sat in the rocker and looked at her children. They were all her children, by blood or just circumstance. How could anyone ever hurt there own child? The thought of bruises on any of those faces, tears in any of those eyes, caused her heart to ache. She knew abuse happened, but aside from thinking it horrid she had never really thought about it. Never really considered it could happen anywhere. To anyone. Had, in fact, happened to her niece._

"_Your cousin is coming to live with us."_

_A collection of eyes stared at her, most with surprise but not really any shock. Not yet._

"_Steve? I thought he was living with his girlfriend. What's up?"_

_Molly shook her head. "Not Steve. She's from your father's side of the family."_

_Molly watched as her kids froze, even they knew about the rift between Arthur and their Uncle. They had never met the man, never received so much as a Christmas card from the man. And up till now had never heard there mother speak of him. _

"_Her name is Orihime, she lives in Japan, and she is a muggle."_

_Ah. There was the shock._

They had taken it rather well. She had given them a quick run through of her life so they knew what to expect. Not the horrific details the lawyer had shared, oh no, just the idea. There had been no complaining. Her kids were loud and brash, full of Gryfindor bravery, but above all else they were kind. They would never turn there back on someone who needed them. There eyes had been wide with shock throughout the tale.

"_How could they bloody do that to her mum?!" Fred slammed his fist against the wall in anger._

_For once Molly didn't reprimand him. _

"_That's like what those blasted Dursley's did to Harry!" George added._

_Harry was quick to step in. "Not at all. All they did was ignore me. They hated me but they still took care of me. That's nothing compared to what this girl went through."_

_Molly rose, interrupting the silence that gripped the room. "Your father is bringing her here tonight. Ron, she'll stay in your room for now. You and Harry move into the twins room, all right dears?"_

_They merely nodded. Molly let a small smile escape. Her boys were so good._

"_All right! Now that that's settled lets get going. I want you all to unpack your things; I need to clean this house! Look at this place! Go on, shoo!"_

Molly glanced at the clock. Arthur had owled earlier saying everything had gone well, they just needed to grab her things. There was nothing to worry about. The note had been scratched quickly on a scrap or parchment. The slanted writing conveyed Arthur's nerves. Molly knew he didn't approve of this method of getting her. Neither did Molly. It seemed wrong, violent. Like something a criminal would do. But what choice did they have? The longer they took the higher the chance of a muggle finding out about the magical world. All muggle adoptions were completed in much the same way. One quick swoop. If they waited and went through it the muggle way the chances of someone finding out there address, job, and entire history didn't exist. They couldn't very well invite DCF to come inspect the Burrow. Molly almost laughed at the thought. That would go well. They also couldn't really use there lawyer. His credentials as top in his class at a wizarding university would not impress the muggles. Still, even though it was necessary… No. It was already done. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

* * *

Ishida frowned as he knocked on the door of Orihime's apartment. The windows were dark, and not a single light was on in the place. At this time the radio could usually be heard and a strange sent of cooking food usually wafted through the open windows. Not that he usually came this way. Just once of twice. With the others. Ishida turned the door knob, his frown deepening when the door opened with out resistance. She was always slightly out of it, but she always locked the door. Just the other day he had spent the entire lunch hour helping her find her keys so she could get in that night. She always locked the door. The group had been slightly surprised that she remembered, honestly- it's not like she's stupid, and she had explained that her brother had always told her to lock the door. She always locked the door.

Ishida entered the dark apartment carefully, senses on high alert. They always had enemies…What if? Then again, there were always normal brutes to worry about….Ishida moved slowly throughout the apartment. She was a strong fighter, but if they overpowered her….Ishida stopped outside her bedroom before slowly pushing open the door. His eyes widened. Drawers were open, mostly emptied of there contents. The bedside lamp lay shattered on the ground. But it was not these sights that caused Ishida's heart to clench. There, in the corner, was a stain. A stain that had become very familiar in the past year or so. But it didn't belong here. Blood had no place in her bedroom.

* * *

Arthur surveyed the apartment with a critical eye. The neighborhood wasn't too bad, but he didn't feel comfortable here. Mr. Smith unlocked the door quickly and ushered the small group inside. Arthur paused just inside the door and again looked around, The place was very neat, rather bare. He saw a small, shrine, was it called?, and walked over to it. A picture of his nephew was at the center. He looked so young in the picture. It was weird to see his nephew sitting unmoving. Arthur lifted his hand to the picture, paused, then took the picture. She would probably want this.

"Arthur! Hurry up!"

Arthur shook himself from his thoughts and followed the group through the small apartment. Mr. Smith opened the door at the end of the hallway.

"Found it."

Everyone trooped into the bedroom. The Big Man, as Arthur had named him, placed Orihime on the bed. Mr. Smith whipped out his wand.

"All right everyone. Grab the clothing and necessities and put them in the bags. We want to hurry up now. In and out, move it!"

The room was suddenly a bustle of activity as everyone hurried to put clothing into the bags. Arthur left the room in search of the bathroom. She would need her toothbrush, soap, shampoo…Heaven's knew woman hated not having there toiletries. A wife and daughter had taught him that much.

* * *

Orihime winced slightly. She was somewhere soft… Wait. Hadn't she been going to visit the principal? She tried to steady her breathing as she heard sounds around her. Unfamiliar voices… She cracked an eye into the tiniest of slits. She was in her bedroom. She twitched slowly. It seemed like she could move. There was an odd feeling everywhere. Almost like spirit energy, but not quite. Oh well. She would just have to deal with it, she couldn't prepare in advance. She heard a deep voice yelling at people to hurry up. The bustling increased. Orihime took a deep breath. The door was to her left. One…Two…Three…

* * *

Arthur started as he heard screams from the bedroom. He ran in just in time to see a wizard fall back clenching his nose.

"Argh!" the man screamed.

Arthur watched as Orihime kicked the next wizard in the stomach, fluidly turning and dodging the Big Man.

* * *

Orihime smashed the next man into her nightstand and winced as the lamp shattered. Oh well, clean it up later. Orihime turned towards the door and suddenly froze. There stood the man that had long haunted her nightmares. He was older, his red hair peppered with gray, but the resemblance…

"Dad?"

* * *

Arthur stared in shock as she took down first one wizard then another. 'These men are professionals!'

The sound of a glass breaking caught his attention. She turned to him and suddenly froze. Arthur watched as the eyes before him widened and filled with fear. He heard her her voice and the trembling question "Dad?"

She backed up a step, fear seeping into her eyes with each second that passed. Suddenly, the Big Man grabbed her from behind. At his touch Orihime seemed to snap out of it and she sank her teeth into his wrist. He let out a strangled scream and raised his wand to her temple, quickly knocking her out. The room was silent for a moment save for ragged breathing and the soft moans of the wizards on the floor.

Arthur continued to stare at the girl in the Big Man's arms. He was breathing heavily as he supported the girl, glaring down at her.

"Everyone! We're leaving. Grab the bags and apparate. Now!" Mr. Smith's cries roused the wizards and witches from there stupors. They quickly carried out his orders and apparated. As they left Arthur could hardly contain the growl that threatened to burst through. He had seen it. In her eyes. Terror. Terror caused seeing a man who resembled her father.

'God Damn you Joseph. How could you do this?'

* * *

Ichigo looked up from his homework. Someone was pounding on the door downstairs. He heard Karin open the door and some muffled words. Someone pounded up the stairs. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Ichigo frowned at the man before him.

"No need to wreck my house Ishida."

The boy didn't even glare at him. What the? The day Ishida missed the chance to argue was the day Rukia hit six feet. Translation: never.

"She's gone!"

Now Ichigo really frowned.

"What the hell are you going off about? Who's gone?"

Ishida just stood there looking as if his world had just been destroyed. Warning bells started ringing in Ichigo's head. The ringing turned into a siren as Ichigo stared at the Quincy before him. He looked as if he had run across town. His normally neat attire was ruffled and his shirt had come untucked. And he was still in his school clothes.

"Ishida! Who's missing?!"

The Quincy stared at Ichigo a moment before answering softly.

"Inoue."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone who gave me such great information on Orihime's powers. Thankyou!! A special thanks to**** whennerdscollide****, I now understand 'oops'. So I'm sorry but this will be the last update for a week. I'm going to Brown University for a week long program. THAT'S RIGHT!!!! BROWN of IVY LEAGUE FAME!!! I'd like someone to compliment me on this considering I'm a penniless, unadopted, teenager. Just tossing that out there. Heh. I'm so excited. Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow, working tonight, and haven't packed. Instead I'm updating. Love me!!!! Oh, question. Does anyone besides me put the size of the page over 100 in order to read what you're typing? Just curious.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If you sue me….you'll get… um…my caffeine withdrawal? Yep! You can have it!! I NEED coffee. I don't HAVE coffee. Do the math.**

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter Four**

Fred and George sat on Fred's bed staring off into space. It was roughly four in the morning and Ron's snores were sounding loudly throughout the room. Neither boys had spoken since they had witnessed there Father's arrival. Molly had sent them all up to bed at ten, despite many protests. Everyone had eventually dropped off except the twins. When there father had still not arrived by midnight they had crept soundlessly from there room to the top of the stairs to wait. Things had not been quite what they expected.

_A soft knock on the door alerted the boys to their father's arrival. The boys had taken out there extendable ears and craned there necks slightly in order to see as well. The sight had shocked them. A burly man stepped into the room carrying an unconscious girl. Fred and George exchanged looks and frowned slightly. 'Why was she unconscious?'_

"_What happened?!" there mothers shrill cry brought there attention from the girl to the door._

_One man was nursing his nose and another seemed to be limping rather badly. Arthur walked in next ,looking exhausted, and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Where do I put it?" the burly one growled._

_George frowned at that 'It, my ass.'_

_His father seemed to share his anger. "You may place _her_ on the couch."_

_The man stalked off grumbling the whole while. A few other wizards and witches that neither twin recognized dropped a couple bags on the ground before stalking out._

"_Thanks for the help." Arthur called softly. His voice seemed to carry exhaustion even more then his body. _

_The burly man finally left clutching his wrist and told Arthur to ' quit while he was ahead' and just 'dump the damn thing'. Before either Molly or Arthur could object the lawyer, Mr. Smith?, spoke up "That is more then enough. If you wish to keep your job I suggest you leave while I'm still in a good mood." The burly guy left after that without another word. _

"_Thankyou Mr. Smith."_

_The man smiled at there father's words and replied in a kind voice. "It was my pleasure Arthur. I'm afraid I tend to take cases like this rather personally. I just hope this works out. I'm sorry things got…complicated." The twins frowned at the choice of words. _

_Complicated? "Take care. If you need anything at all just owl me or visit my office. I'll tell everyone in the office your case takes top priority."_

_Arthur and Molly thanked the man who then left._

_Fred and George grinned. Maybe now that the strangers had left they would get some real answers. So far they had only gotten questions._

"_Arthur, what happened?", there mum's voice was quiet and gentle, a voice that was rarely heard amongst the chaos of the Burrow._

_Arthur sighed and took off his jacket. He kicked off his shoes before turning and embracing his wife tightly. Molly stood still for a moment before leaning into the embrace and rubbing his back._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Arthur sighed, his wife's tender strokes relieving the tension he had been experiencing all day._

"_She was afraid of me."_

_The twins exchanged disbelieving looks, who could be afraid of there dad? He was like a giant energetic teddy bear!_

_Molly seemed to feel the way, raising questioning glance to her husband._

"_Because I look like Joe. She took out several grown wizards with no fear but she backed away from me, Molly. She looked at me with terror in her eyes."_

The twins had crept back to there room after that. They had heard there father levitate there cousin into the room next door then slowly make his way to bed. Then they were left in silence. Except for Ron's rumbling snores the house was quiet. Giving the twins plenty of time to think.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning earlier then normal. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute trying to remember what was so special about today. Nothing much. It was the first day of summer vacation… Other then that…

Ron leapt out of bed and stumbled, trying not to fall. The room was empty. Those bastards! They hadn't woken him up! Orihime was supposed to be here! He quickly through on a shirt and ran down the steps. He rushed down the steps to see his family around the table eating breakfast. Mum was putting more food on the table, his father seemed to be draining a rather large cup of tea, and the twins were staring off into space. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly while eating. But no one else was sitting at the table. Huh. He collapsed into a chair. He had hurried for nothing, she wasn't even up yet. He quickly speared some sausage and put it on his plate.

As he began to eat his father cleared his throat.

Ron glanced up as did everyone else.

" Ok Kids. Your cousin Orihime and I got in very late last night. I want you to leave her alone." This comment seemed to be directed to the twins. "Also remember she doesn't speak English. You need to use a translation charm when you speak to her. Also," Here Arthur paused looking as if he was searching for the right words. "things didn't go…_smoothly_ last night. I don't want you scaring her until I have a chance to explain things to her. _Understand?_" Again this comment seemed directed at the twins. Ron nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. He wondered what exactly his father meant by 'smoothly'.

* * *

Orihime woke slowly. Her body felt stiff, heavy with sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, fighting the heaviness that seemed to weigh down every part of her body. As she stared at the ceiling parts of last night started coming back to her. She suppressed a groan as she threw an arm over her face. Great. Strangers had come clear daylight and kidnapped her. And she hadn't stopped them. A small smile came to her face as she remembered breaking one man's nose. At least they would remember her. The smile disappeared as she remembered the reason she had been captured.

She had gotten distracted when she saw that face. Her father's. It wasn't him. Her father had no reason to contact her, let alone kidnap her. And there was no way he could find her. Oni- chan had been very careful when selecting a new home for them. So it wasn't her father. The face had still shocked her. It was an older version of her father's face. She forced herself to study the memory. The man had been standing in the doorway, shocked when Orihime saw him. His face was thinner. Higher cheek bones. The body structure was different. This man was more lanky. Her father was thicker. Larger. Orihime turned from the memories. That was then. Maybe a relation to her father. She would have to be careful then. The smile returned for a moment. Hr friends would certainly yell at her for getting distracted in a fight, she was distracted a lot, but never in battle.

She eased herself into a sitting position and surveyed her surroundings. A small room with blue walls and blue curtains. A boys room? She glanced out the window. Green grass. Down. Not being on the first floor made things difficult. She turned as she heard the door creak open. 'Don't fight yet,' she reminded herself. Not until she knew what was going on.

* * *

Now being forbidden to see there cousin simply meant they _had _to go see her. You'd think there parents would have figured that out by now. Besides, the twins reasoned, if there dad scared her it might not be the best idea to have him explain this to her.

They had walked up the stairs with the excuse of grabbing there robes so they could go outside. Mum always preferred it when they were outside. Less damage control. They swung the door open without knocking to see the girl sitting up in bed. Her eyes flashed to them the second they entered. The twins grinned and waved. She frowned for a second before waving back. Fred closed the door while George pulled out his wand and performed two simple translation spells. Orihime watched them as they did these tasks.

"Hello! My names George and this is Fred. It's a pleasure to meet you Orihime."

* * *

Twin boys in there teens had not been quite what Orihime had expected, but she had long ago learned not to judge people by there looks. She had met Vice Captain Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya after all. One of the boys took out a piece of wood and waved it around while the other closed the door. Orihime frowned as she felt an odd power before schooling her features. It wouldn't do good to give anything away. Orihime was pulled back to reality when one boy greeted her in Japanese.

Orihime hesitated before returning the greeting. "Hello. The pleasure is mine."

The boy's faces immediately broke into identical grins.

"We're your cousins. You are currently in England and we are wizards. Sorry for the whole kidnapping thing, by the way. So what did you do? Everyone was pissed off when they brought you here."

Orihime blinked. What?

* * *

The conversation had been brief. A red haired woman had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and dragged the boys out by there ears while yelling in a different language. English, it sounded like. To bad Ishida wasn't here. He was very good in English class.

Orihime stared out the window some more. Someone would probably try explaining things to her soon. All she had gotten from the twins before they left was that they were related to her, were very good at practical jokes, and hated her father. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to make her feel safe. They didn't seem to want to hurt her. The hating her father helped, of course. Oh, and they were wizards. She hadn't exactly reacted when they told her and she felt bad for disappointing them. But what were wizards compared to entering the land of the dead? Orihime blinked at the sky outside. Bright blue. A smile graced her lips. She would have to contact the others once she found out everything. They had to be worried by now. She frowned as she thought of the state of her bedroom. If they saw that they would be _very_ worried.

* * *

Half way across the globe her friends were indeed worried. Ichigo had immediately contacted Rukia in the Soul Society and asked for help searching. The result was instantaneous. Almost everyone in Soul Society loved the girl. She had touched the hearts of many after healing her former enemies.

Ishida looked around the empty bedroom. He had come back to look for more clues but also to surround himself in her presence. Ever since last night he had been anxious, being here helped him stay just a bit calmer. He took a deep breath as he took another sweep of the room. Ichigo's dad had run a few tests and it had relieved everyone to know the blood wasn't Orihime's. Ishida wasn't very relieved. Tatsuki had noticed Orihime's disappearance immediately and had thrown a fit when she found out no one had called her. It had honestly slipped her mind. His eyes scanned the walls and stopped on her brother's shrine. The picture was missing. Not something a thief would take. Not something a kidnapper would take either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who congratulated me on my journey to Brown University. It was one of the highlights of my life up to this point. The quality of the teaching was superb and the social life was pleasant. I have had some questions on the timeline lately. I'm afraid I can't be to specific but I'll do my best. Bleach takes sometime after the Soul Society arc. Rukia works in Soul Society and frequently visits the human world. In response to rumors I've heard: Ishida lost his powers but has worked hard to regain them. Also, Orihime is not evil. Not sure if those events happen… In Harry Potter Dumbledore's alive, Sirius is dead, but Harry has had some time to grieve so he is not overcome by angst. Thanks for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: Sue and get my work hours. We'll see if you have time to show up at court then! Hah. You can deal with morons. Honestly, how many scoops of ice cream could there be in a single? I get that question SO much….**

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter 5**

Fred and George Weasley were not happy. After their mom had dragged them from Orihime's room they had endured an hour long lecture before escaping. Now they were free, but Molly Weasley had promised to tell Arthur the moment he got home. Now it was certainly true that Mum was the driving force in the house but Arthur Weasley had quite a temper when aroused. Breaking into Orihime's room to tell her that she had been kidnapped by wizards would arouse that temper. So the twins figured they had a couple hours to somehow redeem themselves. That wasn't gonna happen. Fred stared gloomily at the sky. "We were just being friendly!" whined George.

Fred smirked at his brother's reasoning. "It's simple, Forge."

Fred smiled as his twin grinned in anticipation of a joke.

"What is, Gred?"

"Why Mum doesn't want us to make any friends! She's ashamed of our very existence. She wanted conjoined twins. What a disappointment we are!" He let out a dramatic sigh.

"If only we were born conjoined our Mother would let us have friends!"

"Fred Weasley! Stop telling lies and get in here immediately!"

"Oops! It's mum! Time to go!"

The twins took off at a sprint. Maybe Mum would calm down in a few hours….A string of abuse followed the two boys….

Maybe not.

* * *

When Arthur got home he was immediately assaulted by his wife.

"Those boys can't obey a single rule I put before them! They deliberately broke the rules and-"

"Woah, woah!" Arthur dropped his case and smiled down at his livid wife. "What happened?"

Molly huffed a bit before answering. "Fred and George went into Orihime's room!"

Arthur's dancing eyes darkened immediately upon hearing that. "Fred! George! Get in here NOW!"

The boys shuffled into the room, staring at their shoes, and shuffling their feet.

"I told you specifically not to enter her room! Your cousin just got here! She knows nothing of our ways and you just went in there!"

Fred raised his head from staring at his feet at this. "No offense Dad, but that's WHY we did it."

Arthur paused before launching into a lecture. "Explain."

It was George who spoke now, quietly explaining what they had done.

"Well, you and Mum weren't going to talk to her until you got home tonight. We just thought it would suck to wake up in a completely new place, especially after how things got complicated last night."

"How did you two know what happened last night!?" Molly looked ready to grab the twins by the ear and shake them.

"Hold on Molly, let them finish." Arthur looked at the boys and held back a smile. They were growing.

"Continue."

The two looked confused but Fred picked up the story where George had left off.

"We figured if we woke up in the same circumstances we would be afraid. And, no offence Dad, but we definitely wouldn't want to talk to someone who looked like our father. She's scared of you, Dad. WE know you wouldn't hurt anyone, but she looks at you and remembers someone that hurt her. So we went to give her a couple details and cheer her up. We got her to laugh; I don't think she's afraid of us anymore."

Fred had been looking around the room while talking; clearly avoiding his father's eye, but now both twins looked straight at their parents.

"We know we disobeyed you, but I don't regret it."

Arthur eyed his sons carefully before speaking.

"You two broke our rule for her comfort, not for your own curiosity. I'm proud of you, two." The boys looked relieved, but confused at his actions. He walked over to the two and ruffled their hair. "You can visit her later. Next time you have an idea speak to your mother or me about it. Do NOT disobey me."

Fred and George nodded their heads quickly.

Arthur smiled. "We just don't want you to get hurt boys. She DID take down a few highly trained wizards that were quite powerful."

Arthur winked at his sons. They were quite adorable with their mouths hanging open like that. Molly rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to 'clean up'.

"We didn't think she actually took them DOWN. Did we Fred?"

"Nope, we figured they were just being gits. What about that jerk that called her an 'it'?"

Arthur frowned as he recalled the man.

"You have to remember that some wizards aren't as open minded as our family is. Many wizards carry their prejudices about muggles with them."

"Yeah, well they won't say anything once they realize they'll have the entire Weasley clan on their back if they mess with her."

Arthur smiled at the twins' anger. At least Orihime had a bunch of protectors here should anyone get verbal with their complaints. No need to set them on a bloody path right away though…

"Maybe he wasn't showing any prejudices."

The twins looked at him as if he was completely batty.

" Well, he DID just get beat up by a teenage girl with out any magical abilities…"

The twins started cracking up, adding more jokes whenever the laughter slowed. Arthur joined in; spending time with his family, joking with his sons, what more could he want?

A question softly haunted him, entering his mind and making the laughter sound hollow.

Why couldn't you understand this Joe?

* * *

Orihime stared out the window. It wasn't too high. If she created a shield she would probably land unscathed. She had wandered around the room after the twin boys had left. Though, after thinking about what they had said she wasn't sure she wanted to jump. Relatives…

She hadn't thought about a family since she was a little girl.

"_Oni-chan?"_

_Sora had looked up from cooking dinner and then smiled down at her. _

"_What is it Inoue?"_

_Orihime shuffled her feet a bit before answering. "Um, I, uh…"_

_Sora had moved dinner off the burner and crouched down to her level. She was so much smaller then him, in second grade she was still shorter then the other kids by a few inches._

"_You know you can tell me anything, Inoue."_

_Orihime looked up at her brother for a moment before swallowing her nerves. She raised her head but dropped it again. He would be so ashamed of her…_

"_Inoue?"_

"_I got detention."_

_Sora's eyes widened before he calmed himself. "You've never gotten into trouble before now. What happened?"_

"_I didn't do my homework."_

_Sora frowned down at her. "Inoue, I told you to do all of your homework before you played. You said you were done, that's a lie Inoue."_

"_But I couldn't do it!!!"_

_She tightened her fists and looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes._

"_We had to do a family tree! I drew you and I and sensei yelled at me! I DID it! I did!! I'm not lying!"_

Sora had pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and drying her tears until she calmed down. Then he had apologized to her. They had eaten quietly that night. After dinner Sora had told her to just go to detention. No one could know it was just the two of them. That was the last time Orihime had ever wondered about her family. The last time she had ever brought it up. Sora had looked sad and guilty. Now she knew he had wanted to give her everything, but at the time she had just known it made him sad so not to bring it up. A child's logic.

Orihime continued to stare out the window. All she could see were hills. But they were beautiful. You couldn't see things like this in the city. The sun had just set. The hills were wrapped in the soft purples of twilight. The air had an aura of peace about it. Much nicer then she would have expected of a kidnapper. But then again, according to those boys she hadn't really been kidnapped. A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. No one entered. Orihime was puzzled for a moment. Why wasn't anyone coming in? Unless…

"Come in." She softly said.

The door swung open softly. Two identical heads poked in, the heads of those boys from this afternoon. She was ready when they pulled out the sticks and waved them around. 'What a weird ritual…And I thought the soul reapers did things oddly.'

* * *

The twins knocked on the door. They waited a minute and then someone spoke.

"Crap. We didn't do the translation spell yet. Do you think that's permission to enter?"

Fred shrugged. George slowly pushed open the door. After the story their Dad told about last night it wouldn't do to make her mad…

When they poked their heads around the door they saw her leaning against the wall staring at them expectantly.

They quickly drew their wands and performed the incantation. Within seconds they felt the language flow through them. They recognized it, yet didn't. The spell was always so strange to use. Fred strode over to her bed and flopped down on it with a laugh.

"Good evening Orihime!"

She smiled at them before returning the greeting. "Good evening Fred-san. George-san."

Fred quirked an eyebrow at the 'san' bit. Oh well, he'd ask Hermione later. It was nice having someone with a brain in the house.

George noticed that although she greeted them she remained at the window, about as far as them as the room would allow.

"Well Orihime, our Dad got home a while ago and he wanted to talk to you." Fred said cheerfully.

If they hadn't been waiting for it the twins would have missed the slight tightening of her shoulders before it was covered by a shrug.

"As you wish, Fred-san."

George watched as she pretended not to mind. He looked at Fred and nodded. She needed a bit of reassurance.

"Orihime," George began, "our father won't hurt you." He watched as her shoulders tightened yet again. "He would never hurt anyone, 'less of course they tried to hurt the family. Then he'd go all protective dad on them." George put on his most charming and innocent smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

Orihime stared at him before nodding slowly. She seemed to be debating something. She was slightly chewing on her bottom lip and pushed her hair back, her hand resting on her barrettes a moment before falling to her side. "Ok." She said at last. "Let's go see him."

The twins grinned. Operation Get-Orihime-To-Meet-Dad was a success. George flicked his wand at himself and Fred allowing them to switch to English for a moment.

"DAD!!!!!" Fred screamed. "ORIHIME WANTS TO SAY HI!!!!!"

* * *

Orihime jumped when the boy, Fred, suddenly screamed in a different language. She heard a crash outside the door and then a slightly ruffled man hesitantly walked in. He had bright red hair that was beginning to thin on top. Orihime recognized him from the previous night; he had been in the doorway, blocking the exit. Upon closer examination he was different from her father. A softer face. Brighter eyes. But the resemblance was close. He was definitely her father's brother.

The man quietly walked over to where the twins were sitting on her bed and ruffled their hair, all the while staring at her. Then he pulled out a stick and pointed it at himself. He then put the stick away and slowly walked over to her with his arm extended. She flinched away from the hand for a second before realizing he wanted to shake her hand. She tried to cover the flinch but he had already stepped back, a pained look in his eye. Orihime cursed herself for showing weakness. An interrogation, although she wasn't sure if that was the right word, was not the place to show an ounce of weakness. But he actually looked as if her fear had hurt him…

The man cleared his throat. She looked towards him and again reprimanded herself for not giving him her full attention. "Hello, Orihime. My name is Arthur Weasley and I am your uncle."

She was proud that her face didn't move at all.

He seemed to falter for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to apologize for the way we had to bring you here. We needed to take you immediately so that our secrets don't get exposed."

It took a moment for Orihime to realize that the man was seeking forgiveness. He seemed to pleading for her to understand.

"My sons have already told you that we are wizards. Have they explained about our world to you?"

Orihime shook her head and slid down the wall so she was seated on the floor. She pulled up her knees and nodded to him to continue. Arthur paused before moving to sit on the

floor across from her.

"There is a wizarding community that people without magic, called muggles, don't know exists. We have our own society and generally stay out of the affairs of muggles. Several weeks ago I was contacted by a lawyer telling me that my brother, your father, had passed away."

Orihime slightly twitched at the news. She knew it should be a sad event, but she couldn't feel sorrow for that man. He caused her oni-chan's pain. That was reason enough to loath him.

The man had been watching her face and she realized that surprise covered his face.

"You didn't know?"

Orihime shook her head. The twins and Weasley-san were staring at her in shock. Orihime laid her head on her knees facing the man. "We weren't exactly close Weasley-san, as I'm sure you know. Please continue your story."

He shook his head and stared at her with eyes that spoke volumes. What she saw there bothered her. Orihime had no need for any form of pity. She could handle herself in battle and in life. This man would not understand.

"If you would continue your story, please?"

Weasley-san swallowed heavily before opening his mouth. "After some research we found out that you were living alone, under aged. We are your closest living relations so it was decided that Molly, my wife, and I would become your guardians."

Orihime stared blankly at the man. "I've cared for myself for years."

Weasley-san was fidgeting as he spoke. "I know. Your father and I haven't spoken in years. In fact I never knew about your birth until Mr. Smith contacted me."

Orihime watched as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry we were unable to help you earlier."

Orihime blinked at the man across from her. If what he was saying was true, then these weren't kidnappers. They might even be good people. She sat trying to make sense of his words.

"You did this because you care?"

Arthur Weasley smiled wistfully and the twins chuckled.

"It wasn't supposed to be quite as dramatic. The plan was for you to sleep until we got here. Then we could explain everything to you. We didn't expect you to wake up and attack everyone."

Orihime blushed slightly. "They scared me!" she protested.

Arthur was grinning broadly now as he stood up. "It was a sight to see, to be sure."

Orihime stared up at the man before her. She had an uncle who wanted to care for her. And cousins, too. This was so strange… Tatsuki had been the only one to care for her for so long. She had formed deep bonds with her friends while in the Soul Society, but that was friends. Not family. Could she trust them?

They spent the next hour talking about the wizarding world. Fred and George were constantly joking, which relieved the tension from the room. She was greatful, they expertly moved the conversation to light and amusing topics. Those jelly beans sounded like they might go good in soup… She looked up to see Fred and George had leapt from her bed and were now each offering her a hand up. She hesitated only a second before taking the offered hands.

At the very least she now knew they didn't want to hurt her.

"Come on, Mum's probably got dinner done by now."

She smiled at George before following Weasley-san and Fred out of the room. Suddenly Fred turned to her.

"Hold on! Let me put a translation charm on you, then you'll be able to understand everyone, ok?"

Orihime nodded her consent and watched as he touched the stick to her chest. The weird feeling she had sensed hit her full force.

Then the room exploded.

* * *

Orihime watched as the ceiling quaked and began to collapse on them. She saw Weasley-san draw his stick as she ran in front of him and screamed.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

* * *

"Ichigo! Chad! Ishida!" The boys turned to look at Ichigo's window immediately. They had turned Ichigo's room into their base after Ishida had reported Orihime missing. Ishida saw Rukia swing into the room, Renji right behind her.

"We just registered a large explosion of reitsu! It's Orihime's. We have pinpointed her location now we-"

Ishida hardly heard anything after that. They had found her. She had to be living to release reitsu. But what had forced her to use her powers? Had she been attacked? Injured?

"Ishida!"

The voice snapped him from his reverie.

" We're leaving! Soul Society has offered to lend us whatever we need to retrieve Orihime, we're going to open a portal. She's in England. The rest of our team will meet us there."

Ishida nodded to Rukia and remembered to go down the stairs. It wouldn't be a good idea to just leap out the window when the family knew he was visiting. He forced himself to calmly thank Ichigo's father for having him over and quietly walk out the door. He tried to ignore the fact that his fists were shaking. He would see her shortly. Then everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Care to handle my life at the moment? I think not. It can be a lot to handle, this whole "living" thing. Oh well, I'm not terribly pleased with the alternative. Anyway I aim to please, here's the next chapter. This one was hard, I could think of about fifty ways to take it from here. Ugh. Oh! Fun Fact: spelling suggestion's for Orihime include both orifice and rhyme. Interesting, neh? I wonder what Ishida would say if he was told that. Bet he'd blush. Please review, they make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Sue and get my exhaustion. I've mentioned it before? I need coffee. I don't have coffee. And therein lays the problem.**

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter 6**

George squinted through the dust in the air. He was on the floor. He stayed still for a moment. What happened? He continued to stare at the ceiling trying to remember beyond waking up. He rolled over, coughing. The first thing he saw was Orihime bent over Fred, her hand placed on his chest. He could almost see some sort of light surrounding the hand… Darkness was creeping into his vision…. Maybe he should just close his eyes for a little longer…. The darkness was so inviting, if only for a bit.

* * *

Molly was just placing dinner on the table when the entire house shook. The explosion of magic swamped her senses and she couldn't move for a few moments. Finally her body responded to her pleas and she rushed up the stairs. The kids were just emerging from their rooms, coughing violently at the dust in the air. Molly stopped in her race and pushed the kids in the direction of the stairs.

"Go outside! Use the emergency portkey to Grimmaulds Place, Now!"

Molly continued without looking back, her children would obey her. She ran up more stairs and froze as she surveyed what had been Ron's room. Her heart froze as she searched for any sign of life. There! Fred and George were lying on the floor. Arthur was lying a bit closer. She held back a sigh of relief. Oh! Where was?! There! Orihime was sitting against the wall her eyes closed. No one else was in the room.

Molly lowered her wand after one last sweep and ran to check on her family. She would get answers later, now she needed to care for her family.

* * *

_Orihime leaned against the wall panting. She had blocked the falling debris and prevented them all from being crushed. Fred-san had been knocked out the moment his stick had touched her. George-san had fallen after that power was released. Arthur-san she had protected. She glanced at the man a few feet away. He had passed out while beneath the shield. She groaned softly before shuffling over to check him. Her body ached and her veins felt as if they had just held fire. When that stick touched her the strange power had touched her own. Apparently they didn't get along. And it hurt. She checked Arthur-san quickly. Fine. She continued over to the next body._

_Fred-san was breathing shallowly. She suppressed her pain and let her senses brush over him. It was his chest. Orihime sank to her knees at his side and gently pushed his shirt open. Nothing had broken through the skin but a bruise was already blooming around what looked like a burn. She centered her hand over the burn and focused on her powers. Everything felt shaky. _

"_Souten Kisshun" she murmured._

_The mark faded completely and his breathing returned to normal. Orihime smiled softly. She then turned to George- san. She shuffled a few steps until she was at his side. He was facing his brother, eyes closed. Her senses ran over his body searching for something wrong. His head…_

_She placed her hand on his head and frowned at the blood there. He probably got a concussion. Orihime summoned her powers once again. _

"_Souten Kisshun."_

* * *

Ishida calmly opened the doors and stepped into a field. Traveling this way was much easier then the first time he had entered the soul society. Illegally sneaking into the soul society had its perks, like dodging a bunch of unpleasant people who were still sore after the war, but simply waltzing through a sliding door was so much easier.

He waited calmly as Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Renji exited the door. Captain Zaraki exited with the pink haired Vice Captain on his shoulder. It was decided, by Yachiru and Yachiru alone, that they would be accompanying the rescue team. The Vice Captain of squad eleven considered the redhead her friend, the girl had healed many of the eleven's squad members during the war. There fore she needed to "beat the baddies" that took her new friend. While Ishida appreciated the sentiment, and the help, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't the best idea to drag seritai's most blood thirsty duo to rural England.

Ishida focused as Renji cleared his throat. " According to our instruments her power surge happened somewhere in these hills. We had to land about an hours march from the place, there were some complications opening the portal closer. Ichigo, Ishida, and I are going in first. The rest of you are going to wait until we send word." Renji held up a hand before Yachiru could protest. "We need to remove Orihime before we attack whoever took her. Also…watch out. There is a weird energy about this place."

Ishida realized that Renji was right. The hills seemed to be soaked with an unpleasant energy. It made his skin crawl. He also realized that Chad and Rukia had been left behind in an attempt to baby sit Yachiru and to prevent her and Captain Zaraki from taking things the easy way and killing everything that moved. He silently thanked Renji for including him in the party going to Orihime. He couldn't stand waiting. He clenched his jaw as they started walking. They had an hour's march in front of them. It was no small comfort knowing that their allies could catch up in a heart beat. It didn't matter if they were heading into a trap. No matter what Orihime would be saved. Allies with flash step were useful.

* * *

Harry blinked as he felt land beneath his feet. He glanced around and saw Hermione, Ginny and Ron looking a bit queasy. They were standing on the front step of Sirius's house. He held his head as he tried to stop everything from spinning. Portkey's sucked. Hermione was about to knock on the door when it flew open. Harry instinctively reached for his wand before sighing in relief. Remus stood before them looking slightly disheveled. He stared at the four teenagers on the doorstep before ushering them into the house. Everyone was silent as they made their way past Mrs. Black's portrait and into the sitting room. Remus immediately whirled on the four.

"What in God's name happened?!"

Harry opened his mouth only to be beaten to it by Hermione.

"We don't know! There was an explosion and Mrs. Weasley told us to portkey here."

"Is everyone alright?"

Harry gulped as he tried to remember the seconds of confusion.

"My Dad."

Every one turned to Ron who was white as a ghost.

"We didn't see Fred or George either."

Harry felt horror sink into his stomach. Oh no… Not them. He watched, slightly sickened as Hermione hugged Ron. In a daze he threw his arm around Ginny muttering it would be all right. Everything would be fine; all three wizards had their wands with them, all three wizards were probably fine, it was probably just something the twins had been working on…. In reality, he had no clue.

* * *

Orihime sat in the living room with Molly Weasley. She was clutching a steaming mug of tea and could already feel her energy returning. Whatever that energy was, it sure packed a punch but didn't last long.

She glanced around the room. It was her first time out of that room she had been staying in and she was interested in what she saw. Pictures covered the walls. They seemed to be moving… The furniture was worn and comfortable. It seemed like a place that would normally have clutter but at the moment it was sparkling clean. The room was warm and friendly. Orihime had to admit, just being here made her trust them a bit more. She had found that most bad people couldn't pull off cozy.

"OH!"

Orihime looked up at the woman's yelp. Weasley- san then dashed out of the room. She returned a few moments later…with an owl. Orihime stared at the creature. It looked like it had been put through a blender…

"Kawaii!!!"

Weasley- san looked taken aback as Orihime latched onto the owl. Orihime blushed suddenly, remembering where she was.

"I need to send a note to the kids telling them everyone's ok and they can come back. They must be so worried…"

Orihime watched as the woman, Molly- san, she corrected, tied a letter to the owl's leg before throwing it out the window. Orihime blinked. Owl's carrying messages… Maybe she could contact her friends that way; she hadn't seen a phone yet.

Just then she heard the stairs creak. Orihime whirled towards them and saw Arthur- san, Fred- san, and George- san coming down the stairs. Molly- san rushed over and proceeded to kiss and hug them. Orihime watched. They were so cute, this family. They seemed so innocent. Besides the whole kidnapping thing, but that was meant in a kind way too, wasn't it?

She watched as the teapot floated and poured tea. The energy surrounded the teapot as it moved. Maybe it was like the strings Ishida- kun used on his body, no. The power wasn't like Ishida-kun's at all.

"Are you all right?"

Orihime smiled at the question.

"Yes George- san. Are you feeling all right?"

"Never better!"

Orihime hid a grin. He didn't need to know that his newfound health was because of her. That would only cause unneeded complications.

"What happened up there?"

Orihime frowned at Molly- san's question.

She had been avoiding the question since Molly- san had performed that "charm" in order to talk to Orihime.

* * *

Fred noticed how Orihime frowned at the question.

"I don't know, Mum." He answered, continuing to stare at Orihime. "I tried to perform a translating charm on Orihime but-"

A sudden pop interrupted him. Suddenly he was tackled and two thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ginny!! What the-"

"I thought you guys got hurt!!"

He glanced around and cursed himself for not wondering where the younger kids had been earlier. They were there now though, and were incredibly upset. Hugs were exchanged and soon the kids were staring at Orihime. Fred turned to look at her. Although her eyes were wide she wasn't hyperventilating yet…That was a good sign.

"Oy, Fred! Can she understand us?"

Fred whacked his brother on the head.

"Why don't you do a charm Ronniekins, oh right! You're too young!"

He cracked up as Ron's face turned bright red and he started muttering beneath his breath. Fred rolled his eyed before casting the charm on the four younger teens. Age limits were pains, but they made for great teasing material. He snapped his fingers before turning back to Orihime.

"Orihime! This is my baby brother Ron and little sister Ginny. Those two are some family friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

She hesitantly took their offered hands. Fred chuckled before leaning and whispering in a conspiratorial voice.

"Don't worry about remembering everyone's name at once."

He then backed off and let the kids try to introduce themselves. He wove his way over to where George was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing but a trashed room. Have you told Ron it was his bedroom yet?"

Fred let an evil grin cover his face.

"Why no, I haven't told our dear brother the explosion took place in his bedroom. Perhaps we should go tell him?"

"Later."

Fred frowned. "What's wrong Forge?"

"Just curious, Gred."

"About why the room exploded?"

Fred and George looked at there dad. He spoke quietly and was looking at Orihime while he spoke.

"Uh, yeah, basically."

Fred nodded in agreement.

"What were you saying before everyone arrived?"

Fred paused for a moment trying to remember what they had been talking about when Ginny lunged at him.

"I was just casting a translating charm on Orihime when the room exploded."

Their dad nodded his head. "Hmm… I'll look into it. Anyway, good job blocking the ceiling back there."

Fred blinked. "That wasn't me. I blacked out right away. If it wasn't you it must have been George."

His twin shook his head slowly. "It wasn't me. Come to think of it I got knocked onto the wall. Hit my head, and that's that. I feel fine though."

"Are you telling neither of you did anything?"

Fred looked at George before shaking his head. "No Dad. We didn't."

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath. That weird power drenched everything here; he could barely sense Orihime through it all. Ichigo stared at the house in front of him. It had a couple floors, but none of them seemed to match up completely. They had passed a sign before. "The Burrow". Ichigo snorted. The name certainly suited the place. He looked back at Ishida and Renji. They were crouched low and their faces reflected the tension he was sure showed on his own. Renji nodded and Ichigo turned back to the house. He took a deep breath and stood up. This was it. This was where his friend was. He sent a silent prayer that they would find her safe. Then he leaned forward and knocked on the door.

* * *

The knock pierced the room. Arthur glanced at the clock and frowned, who would come this late?

"Oh! That's probably Remus, he said he would be here in a bit!" exclaimed Hermione.

Arthur nodded and smiled. Remus had to have been worried when the kids showed up on his doorstep.

Arthur walked away from the twins "Coming!"

He strode over to the door and quickly opened it.

* * *

Fred turned at the sound of his Mum's gasp. She was holding a dinner pan in her hands and was staring, fixated on the door. Her hands seemed to give out as she continued to stare; the pan fell to the floor, sending its contents everywhere. He turned to follow her gaze. What he saw made him freeze. No one made a sound. Everyone was staring at the door. He vaguely heard someone gasp but continued to stare. His father slowly backed into the room, a large sword at his neck.

"Tell me where Orihime Inoue is of I will slit your throat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings friends! I am rather proud of myself. I was in a slightly bad mood during the last chapter and I didn't knock off all my characters. I'm the kind of person who will update when moody then go to update and find out that I accidentally killed off all my characters in horrid ways. Then I'm like "Damn! I killed them all, that sucks." Thank you to those of you who review, I really appreciate it. If I could get some more it would make me happy, puppy eyes. I've finally gotten my goals for this fic settled so let's go guys. I know how this will end and you don't! Ha ha! DAMN! I just found an irritating type-o in the last chapter. Stupid spell check… Type-o's can really kill the atmosphere. Sorry!!!!!! Oh and spell check says Ichigo could be either itching or Michigan. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sue me you blood thirsty lawyers!! Come and get me!! DO YOUR WORST!! (Hears barking dogs and sirens) Crap. Should have listened to the whole "Don't provoke cops or lawyers" rule.**

**Yet Another Redhead: Chapter 7**

Arthur Weasley stared at the boy in front of him. He was a teenager, wearing some Japanese looking black outfit. And his sword was currently pressed against Arthur's jugular. He took a step back into the house. He vaguely heard Molly drop something and the room fell deathly silent.

"Tell me where Orihime Inoue is or I will slit your throat."

The words echoed around the room. Arthur looked over the boys shoulder and saw two other men on the path. One was dressed solely in white with short black hair and glasses. The other was very tall with long red hair and tattoos covering his face. He wore the same black outfit as the first one.

His attention was drawn back to the first one by more pressure being applied to the sword. He felt a small trickle of something running down his neck. Blood, my blood. He thought absent mindedly. But that wasn't important, there was a madman in his house, through all the wards, and his family was in the same room. His children were in the same room…

"Ichigo!"

Arthur turned his head slightly, wary of the blade, toward the voice.

His niece had leapt from the couch and was facing his attacker with a face completely devoid of fear.

"Let him go Ichigo!"

* * *

All eyes turned to the red haired girl with the blue barrettes. Silence reined, shock on everyone's face, the Weasley's for her speaking to the intruders, the rescuers for being told to stop. Ichigo shook his head; then again Orihime was pretty set against killing.

"Sorry we took so long to get here, Orihime. Don't worry, I won't kill the bastard: it'd be too quick."

"No, Ichigo! It's hard to explain but-"

"Um, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his head to face the Quincey, not allowing his sword to move one iota.

"I'm not quite sure that these are kidnappers."

Ichigo turned to survey the room. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace. Tea mugs were scattered around the room. The scared faces were pretty young for kidnappers. Family pictures covered the walls. Wait, did that picture just move?

"Er…"

It looked kind of cozy for an evil lair… Orihime was facing him, her expression a unique blend of amusement and anger. Mostly anger. Crap.

"That's my Uncle!"

Double crap.

Ichigo slowly moved the blade from the mans neck and returned it to the sheath at his side. The guy looked pretty queasy…and then there was that little cut on his neck…

"Uh… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of Orihime's. The pleasure's all mine?"

Ichigo turned to cast a glare at the now snickering soul reaper.

"Smooth move, Kurosaki."

The snickering turned into full blown laughter.

Bastard Renji.

* * *

Arthur Weasley sat on the couch taking deep breathes. Very deep breathes. Only a few minutes ago he had had a blade to his throat for the first time. It was not something he wanted a repeat of. He stared at the three boys in his room. Orihime had explained things to them and tension had leveled off slightly. The black haired one had immediately gone to Orihime's side, leaving the two in black to sort out introductions and their own explanation. There were so many redheads here…

Arthur snapped out of his reverie when he realized the guy with orange hair, Ichigo?, was bowing to him.

"Er, sorry for almost killing you sir."

Arthur tried to figure out a reply.

"Ok?"

That seemed to work. The orange haired boy, Ichigo, he was sure of it, straightened up and started bashfully ruffling his hair. Arthur watched as the maroon haired one rolled his eyes before bowing as well.

"Nice to meet you."

Arthur blinked. "Likewise?"

This was just so awkward. The raven haired boy made his way over to where the other two were standing, apparently satisfied with Orihime's condition. Again, he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet any relative of Orihime's. You must, of course, understand our concern upon finding Orihime's apartment in shambles and blood on the floor."

Although the boy spoke calmly and politely, Arthur could clearly read the underlying anger and sarcasm. Great. Arthur watched as Renji whipped out some sort of device and started talking into it. Could it be?

"Is that one of those te-lly-fon-ies?"

* * *

"Yes. It's been settled. Come to the house and DON'T let them kill anyone."

Renji hung up on Rukia with a sigh. He could hear excited babble about blood in the background. Poor Rukia. He turned to see the middle aged man staring at him with gleaming eyes. The man was leaning very close now, definitely invading his personal space.

"Is that one of those te-lly-fon-ies?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Remus Lupin had seen many odd sights in his life. He was a Mauderer after all. But nothing compared to what he saw before him. The Weasley house was even more full then usual. Arthur was nearly on the lap of a stressed looking young man with maroon hair and tattoos. A black haired boy was sitting next to a red haired girl while glaring at Arthur. The twins were surrounding an orange haired boy with slightly savage looks in their eyes and the rest of the kids were sitting close to the red haired girl. Molly was nowhere to be seen but an awful large amount of food was lying on the floor…

Feeling rather like he used to when walking into the aftermath of one of Sirius and James's pranks, Remus started damage control. With a flick of his wand he cleared the floor of food. He headed towards the kitchen, Molly would probably be able to give him a straight story. Remus was met with quite a shock though. Sweet, feisty Molly Weasley was sitting on the kitchen floor tossing back a shot glass like it was water. Remus blinked slowly, trying to absorb the sight.

"Uh, Molly? Are you feeling all right?"

She stared at him a moment before answering.

"Just fine, Remus."

Sure.

"Molly."

Remus cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. When she focused on him, Remus took the opportunity to snatch the fire whiskey away from her.

"Could you please tell me what happened?"

Five minutes later Remus found himself very confused. A teenage muggle girl with a sword wielding friend? Teenagers that completely ignored some of the strongest wards possible? People that had located a practically untraceable group of wizards in one day?

At least he now understood the tension in the other room. Seeing your father with a blade to his neck didn't work well to create a friendly environment. Seeing your husband in that situation, with your kids in the room, well, that explained the shot glass. Remus stood up from his position on the floor next to a slightly drunk Molly Weasley. He winced as his back popped loudly. Ugh, getting old was a pain. He cast a quick sobering spell on Molly and helped her to her feet. Now they could go calm everyone down, with some luck, or maybe some of that muggle drug 'morphine' he had been reading about…

* * *

Orihime sat in the living room next to Ishida. It had shocked her at first when he had stridden over to her and grabbed her hand before asking if she was all right. Then she had seen the fear in his eyes. She understood. She fought back the blush whenever he would randomly reach to touch her, because she understood. How many times had she felt the impulse to touch one of her friends after a dangerous fight, just to make sure they were real? He was making sure she was truly before him.

Orihime was glad the tension had eased a bit. Her friends accepted that the Weasley's were trying to look out for her, although Ishida was still angry. But Orihime knew that it was just the fear he had felt and not true anger at her relatives. Orihime blinked at the thought. How odd to think the word 'relatives' so easily. But it was true; maybe they could be her family… Orihime shoved off the thought. Now was not the time. Tension was still surrounding the Weasley's. Well, except for Arthur- san. He was currently deep in conversation with Renji, huddled over the communicator. Orihime smiled slightly, if anyone should be angry it should be Arthur- san. Yet he was the most accepting, that just showed he was different from her father.

"My friends care for me."

She watched as her cousin Ron- san and his friends turned their gazes to her. She blushed slightly at the attention.

"They thought I was danger."

She watched as a bit more tension eased from their faces. She smiled at the three; she could see their relationship quite clearly.

"What would you do if Hermione- san was taken from you? If you walked into her house to find it in shambles? Would you act kindly to her captors?"

Orihime smiled as both boys blushed. They knew the answer as well as she did. After only a few minutes of observation Orihime had noticed how the three were always aware of the others. Perhaps they were mere friends, but Orihime had learned no matter the relationship or the girls' strength the male would always be protective. Well maybe she hadn't realized it as much as it had been hurled in her face during her stint in the Soul Society… The three exchanged looks and fidgeted a bit before starting up a conversation with Ishida- kun.

Three more convinced. She looked around the room. Only Fred- san and George- san still seemed tense. She pushed herself up from the couch, smiled at Ishida, and went over to the two that were glaring at Ichigo. Just seeing the two interact for the time she had she knew that this family was tightly knit. Having the man who threatened to kill their father in the same room as them would grate on their nerves, to put it mildly.

"Fred- san, George- san? May I speak to you for a second?"

They seemed surprised before they followed her to the corner. She threw Ichigo a smile to show she was all right before leaving. Once away from the crowd Orihime sighed. The twins seemed passionate, besides she honestly liked them. They had thought of her feelings when she was, as she had thought, imprisoned.

"What is it Orihime?"

She smiled at George- san. Even though he was obviously stressed he was still being kind to her. Maybe this was family after all. Family or not, she definitely needed to smooth some feathers. She paused before bowing deeply to the twin boys. As she stood up she hid her amusement at their surprised faces and began to speak calmly.

"I apologize for Ichigo's actions towards your family."

She glanced up at their faces before glancing back to the floor.

"Ichigo has been a friend to me for years. I know he threatened your father but Ichigo would never needlessly take a life. His threats are used mostly to prevent violence, though it sounds odd. He would never truly hurt anyone if he could avoid it. Sometimes he reminds me of Vash the Stampede-san without the donuts…."

She stopped, realizing she was rambling a bit. Then she turned without a word and walked back to her previous place on the couch. Ishida- kun brushed his hand over hers as she sat down. She smiled at him and watched as the twins started actually talking to Ichigo. Maybe things would work out now…

* * *

Fred tried to stop laughing. He and George had been shocked when Orihime had called them on being tense, most people wouldn't have noticed the difference in the twins. They had listened to her and although he hated to admit it she had some good instincts, she knew what to say to calm the two down. He and George had struck up a conversation with Orangey. And he was hysterical. They had been laughing since they had started talking. The only time they had stopped was when Ichigo apologized to them. The conversation had been very serious for a moment when he looked them both in the eye and stated that he would never kill a parent in front of their child. The moment had passed and they had started laughing but Fred couldn't help the small wave of doubt he felt. What kind of kids did Orihime hang out with? To actually kill someone-, but he had looked so solemn when he said it…

Fred shook it off as George cracked another joke. Fred turned as he heard his mum walk into the room.

"Professor Lupin!"

Now when had he gotten here? Introductions were made all around and the room seemed to be calm again. Fred cracked up as he heard a huge gurgle next to him that broke the silence. He turned to watch Ichigo turn a deep shade of red.

"Honestly Ichigo, can't you control yourself?"

Fred laughed again as Ichigo made a scathing retort to the black haired guy. He rolled his eyes at George as their mum immediately started freaking out.

"I'm so sorry! I dropped dinner and completely forgot about making more! Oh, how horrible! Guests are hungry!"

"Uh, don't worry about it Weasley- san." Ichigo was blushing and rubbing his head, obviously embarrassed.

Fred quirked an eyebrow as Orihime jumped up and rushed forward.

"I'll make dinner Weasley- san! I insist; it's the least I can do!"

Fred and George sat in confusion as they watched Orihime's three friends pale dramatically. They started waving their hands and shaking their heads frantically behind Orihime's back. Renji looked like he'd just seen a boggart. Fred was practically choking on his laughter as he watched it. His mum was staring at the boys as Ichigo mimed eating and then dieing, all three were trembling now.

"That's quite all right, Orihime. Molly would have a fit if a guest helped her in the kitchen; she takes pride in her abilities as a hostess."

Everyone stared at Remus as Orihime agreed to let Mrs. Weasley cook.

Ichigo walked over to the twins dumbfounded.

"How did he do that?" he whispered, shock covering his face.

Fred laughed.

"Professor Lupin can do anything. Is she really that bad of a cook?"

The three practically jumped him. Fred's eyes widened as he found the black haired boy covering his mouth.

"Orihime is an excellent cook, so good in fact, that it would be a shame to eat such artwork. Understand?"

Fred gulped at the mad gleam in his eyes.

"Um, Ok."

He watched, confused as Ichigo shuddered.

"Remember when she gave everyone chocolates for Valentines Day? I couldn't say no."

Renji nodded frantically. "She gave them to everyone in Soul Society, too. I knew it would be dangerous but when she smiled like she knew I would love it I couldn't tell her no. I was in the Fourth Division's infirmary for three days."

Fred stared in amazement at the three.

"No one's that bad at cooking, they had to be exaggerating." George said after they had wandered away.

"Still…" Fred muttered.

"Just in case…" George answered.

"Maybe we should keep her out of the kitchen."

* * *

Renji sat on the couch sipping some tea. It really was quite kind of Weasley- san to act as a hostess after they had violently burst into her house. He took another swig of the tea. He really felt as if he was forgetting something… Shit!! He didn't tell Orihime or the Weasley's about-

* * *

Fred turned as Renji leapt off the couch. Suddenly the front door smashed open, it hit the wall and Fred swore he saw part of it shatter. But that didn't hold his attention long. Their in the doorway was the largest man he had ever seen. He was dressed in the same black garb as two of Orihime's friends and a large sword hung at his hip. An eye patch covered part of his face and scars covered the flesh he could see. Spikes covered his head with what appeared to be bells dangling from them. Somewhere in the background he heard Ron mutter "And I thought Hagrid was big…"

Fred flinched as a pink blur dashed into the room until he heard a small voice giggling.

"I told you I'd find the house Kenny! I always do!"


End file.
